Sleep Watching
by woolSmynx
Summary: Something is... wrong, and it's starting to freak Misaki out. It's the middle of the night too. What is that awful... presence that seems to be stalking her? It couldn't have anything to do with...? Could it? Mainly Misaki with an alternate ending.


Don't get thrown off track if you start to recognize some stuff, all right? Just give it a chance. I promise the shock is only momentary. And to prevent any spoiling, my disclaimer will be at the end.

**Sleep Watching**

Misaki's eyes snapped open. Something was not right. She glanced at her clock on her bed stand. It was 1:38 in the morning, but Misaki felt uneasy. Sitting up, she warily looked around her room. There was a… presence or something that just didn't sit right with her.

"Hello?" she whispered.

No one answered her.

Misaki waited for a few minutes, not moving and then she put her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"… cute."

Misaki shot back up in bed, her eyes wide open. "Who said that?" she demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"You're so cute when you sleep."

"Who is it?"

"But you're even cuter when you're awake."

"Who's there?" Misaki finally spotted a vague shape in the corner of her bedroom that was darker than it's surroundings.

"It's just me."

The shape moved forward slowly and started to resemble something that at least looked human.

"Who's 'me'?" Misaki asked, starting to get a little frustrated.

The figure chuckled. "Don't you know?"

"No, that's why I asked," Misaki said a little testily. "Why are you here?"

"To watch you sleep, of course."

"What kind of reason is that?"

"It's a very good reason. I come here every night to watch you."

Misaki glared at him. "What are you, some kind of creepy stalker?"

"I just want to make sure nothing happens to you."

"You want to _what_? I don't even know you!"

The figure laughed again. "Of course you don't."

Misaki folded her arms. "Get out of my room. _And _my house."

"But how will I be sure that you're all right?"

"You won't. That's a good thing," Misaki said shortly.

"No, it's not. I want you to be safe. _Always._ No matter what," he told Misaki seriously.

"So you aren't just a creepy stalker, you're an _over-protective_ creepy stalker."

The over-protective creepy stalker sat down on the edge of her bed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please. Promise me you won't do anything stupid," he said. Misaki could tell that he was looking into her eyes, but his were hidden by the shadows.

Misaki lightly brushed his hands off her shoulders and looked away. "I promise," she said softly.

The coldest arms she had ever felt quickly wrapped around her and freezing lips kissed her cheeks. "Thank you, Bella."

Misaki gasped. "Wha—what?! Wait, _who_ are you?"

The cool figure shook his head. "Are we still playing this game?" The cloud that was covering the almost full moon slipped away so Misaki could see the figure's face. "It's me, Bella. Edward."

Misaki screamed. And screamed.

* * *

And screamed.

She opened her eyes and continued to scream. Catching her breath, she realized what had happened. She glanced at her bed stand and saw something that caused an immediate change in her emotions. Instead of terrified, she was now extremely irritated. She grabbed the book off her bed stand and whipped it across the room where it hit the opposite wall with a resounding crack. Satisfied that the binding was broken, Misaki looked at her clock. It was only 2:57 in the morning. She had a few more hours of sleep left before she had to get up.

"_That's the last time I take book recommendations from Sakura," _Misaki thought to herself as she repositioned herself back in bed. She snorted softly. _"Twilight, honestly?"

* * *

_

**ALTERNATE ENDING

* * *

**

A/N: This takes place just after Misaki has woken up from her nightmare.

And screamed.

She opened her eyes and continued to scream. Catching her breath, she realized what had happened. She glanced at her bed stand and saw something that caused an immediate change in her emotions. Instead of terrified, she was now extremely irritated. She grabbed the book off her bed stand and whipped it across the room where it hit the opposite wall with a resounding crack. Or at least, she thought it hit the wall.

"Ow…"

Misaki leapt out of bed and took a fighting stance. She wasn't going to accept some creepy stalker in her room without a fight. It was the middle of the night for heaven's sake! What else would break into someone's room at such an ungodly hour?

"Did you have to throw it so hard, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki gasped when she saw who it was. "U-Usui?"

Usui stumbled forward, clutching his head in agony. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked sideways at her. "Yo, Prez."

"You creepy, perverted, stalker, alien person—What are you doing here!?" Misaki burst out.

"I'm watching you sleep," Usui replied calmly. "Or at least I was until I got a book thrown at me."

"You were watching me sleep…?" Misaki paled and backed up against her bedroom door. "Why?"

Usui chuckled at her. "Because you're cute when you sleep, Misa-chan…"

Misaki swallowed hard.

Usui looked at her, puzzled. "What's wrong, Misa-chan?"

Misaki shook her head and slowly crossed the room to sit back on her bed next to him. "It's… nothing. I'm just remembering my nightmare."

Usui smirked. "The one that made you throw a book at me?"

Misaki gave a weak smile. "Yeah."

Usui's smirk faded. "Ayuzawa, don't worry. I will always protect you," he said seriously. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Misaki leapt off of her bed a second time, knocking Usui to the ground. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" she muttered to herself. She ran to the window and opened it as wide as she could. Grabbing Usui's collar, she dragged him to the window and began to shove him out of it. "Get out, baka Usui. Go home. Out, out!"

Usui held onto the window frame, preventing Misaki from sending him hurtling outside. "Nuh uh, Misa-chan. I can't leave without my 'good-night kiss.'"

"What? Who told you that you were getting a kiss?" Misaki said, starting to blush. "Besides," she continued, recovering herself a little, "it's not night anymore. It happens to be very early in the morning." She gestured to her clock for emphasis. It read 3:12.

Usui's eyes lit up. "So I get a 'good morning kiss' _and_ the 'good-night kiss' that I missed yesterday?"

"NO!" Misaki gave him a final shove and sent him sprawling in the grass below. He quickly rolled over onto his back and folded his fingers behind his head, looking up at the girl who was standing in the window.

Smiling, Usui said to himself, but loudly enough for Misaki to hear, "This is very comfortable. I think I'll just stay here until a more reasonable hour to be up and about. I hope there isn't anyone here who would be affected by my sleeping outside her window. Maybe if I got at least a 'good-night kiss' I would go away and let her sleep in peace."

Misaki ground her teeth together. He was right. There was no possible way that she was going to get any sleep if Usui was just outside all night. "Stay there," she growled at him. She disappeared from the window.

"I wouldn't dream of moving," Usui murmured, smiling in anticipation. He heard a door click shut and lithe feet moving across the grass toward him. He sat up lazily and scratched his head lazily. "Yo, Prez. What's up?"

Misaki knelt down next to him and quickly rammed her lips against his. Far too soon for Usui's liking, she pulled away and whispered, "Now go home, Usui. Let me sleep for at least a few hours in peace."

Usui smiled gently at her. "Sure thing, Prez." He slowly climbed to his feet and then helped Misaki up. "See you later."

Usui turned away and slowly ambled out of the yard. Suddenly he stopped and turned back around. "You know, I'll expect my 'good morning kiss' at school then, 'kay?"

"Ouch…" Usui muttered as he watched the front door snap shut with as much venom as Misaki could show without making noise. He rubbed his head again. He hadn't noticed that she had brought the broken book with her, nor had he expected that it would be thrown at him yet again. Glancing back at the window, he noticed that it still hadn't shut completely. Usui smirked to himself yet again. He could have some real fun with that…

* * *

Don't worry; I haven't given up on my other stuff. I just had to get this one out of my head. I'm so glad that you didn't get scared by the fact that I connected it to _Twilight._ Don't get me wrong; I'm not a super-hater. I'm just absolutely sick of the hype it's getting. It's not as well written as some of the other books I've read. I also just enjoy making fun of it…

I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks a whole bucket load!

Oh, and...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, (and I don't want to) nor do I own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**


End file.
